From the Timeline of Theresa Beckett
by cate78
Summary: *One-shot* 6x13 Limelight ... Just what had Aunt Theresa written on her Facebook that made Castle want to un-invite her to their wedding?


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Just borrowing for a short time for a bit of fun because I work in a creativity-destroying office 5 days a week.

Sort of spoiler for 6x13 Limelight

Originally I wanted to make this really humourous but it turned out not so much. But hopefully it's still a decent read even if it's not LOL-funny.

* * *

**From the Timeline of Theresa Beckett **

Theresa Beckett-Reynolds is a slight woman in her early 70s; she lives in a small apartment in Manhattan she shares with her husband of 45 years. The two never had any children and despite what her contemporaries might think, she is more than okay with their decision that was made early on in their life together. She has a large network of extended family. Brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews. Most of them are scattered across the country, but the ones she is closest to are her baby brother Jim and his daughter Katie, who both happens to live in New York as well. Theresa has always treated Katie as if she was her own daughter, it was devastating to see what happened to Jim after Joanna died (God rest her soul) and how that in turn had impacted Katie. But she was happy to see that father and daughter eventually came out of the trial by fire stronger. She could not have been more proud when Jim showed up at her front door after some tumultuous years and showed her his one-year sober chip or when Katie made detective, being the youngest female to ever do so no less.

It is another crisp January morning of a winter that has seen way too many cold days. In her fuzzy slippers and terrycloth robe, Theresa walks into her kitchen to start the coffee maker. After starting the machine, she makes her way to the front door to pick up the morning paper. Forgoing the News, Sports and Business sections Theresa first goes to the small guilty pleasure she indulges in: Entertainment. Specifically the gossip page. She always gets a kick out of reading what latest shenanigans the celebrities are up to. Pouring herself a coffee (black, no cream, no sugar and definitely none of those fancy schmancy stuff the kids drink these days,) she starts on her morning read.

What she read though nearly causes her to spit her coffee onto the paper. Absolutely incensed by what it means she has to talk to someone, anyone, immediately. The most immediate someone is her husband who is still blissfully sleeping in their bedroom.

Walking into their room, she makes her way to her husband's side of the bed and shakes his shoulder with no regards to any morning pleasantries. "Mal! Wake up Mal!"

"Wha…? What is it? What's the matter?"

"Look at this!" Theresa says shoving the newspaper under his nose.

Without his reading glasses, Mal can only fuzzily make out the big letters at the top of the page: _Entertainment_. The long time spouses have many interests in common but celebrity gossip is not one of them. He grabs his glasses off the bedside table then begins to read the article his wife is pointing at. "Richard Castle," he says the name out loud trying to remember why it sounds familiar. "Is that the writer that Katie is engaged to?"

"Yes! And look what they're saying about him! How can he do this to my sweet Katie?"

"Well now Theresa, are you sure you can believe everything you read in these gossip pages? Don't you think maybe you should talk to Jim or even Katie herself?"

"Oh Mal you know what they say, where there's smoke there's fire. They wouldn't have just made up stories out of thin air. They wouldn't have anything to write about if there wasn't something going on there. I always knew there was something not quite right behind that smile of his."

"I thought you said it was charming dear." Even before he finishes the sentence Mal knew immediately he had made a mistake. 45 years of marriage, when will he learn? Sure enough his reward for speaking before thinking is a patented Beckett glare.

"Oh, he's going to be sorry he ever messed with us Beckett women."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make sure everyone knows what a cad he is." With that, Theresa goes out of the bedroom to retrieve her iPad that she had left in their living room the night before.

For a woman of her generation, Theresa is remarkably tech-savvy. In no time, she has found the online page of the article and shared it on her Facebook timeline, along with her commentary.

_That Richard Castle is a no good lout! Having a romantic dinner with his ex-wife and flaunting it for the world to see when I know for a fact that he's been with someone else for at least the last year and a half. Just because you are sort-of-famous and has money doesn't mean you can treat people and their feelings like dirt, you brute. All your fancy cars, expensive designer clothes and vacation homes and blonde-bimbo eye-candy you have drape on your arms doesn't mask the fact that you are a no-good-cheating-lying scoundrel. You just wait Mister-Best-Selling-Mystery-Novelist, karma is a bitch and I can't wait until she bites you in the ass._

"There!" Theresa thinks to herself, noticing that she has a habit of over using hyphens when she's angry. "Take that Mr Charming Smile."

END

Hope you enjoyed this little random fic. Cheers!


End file.
